Black Plus White Equalls Grey
by PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe
Summary: What happens when Pein realizes that Akatsuki will eventually die out? He kicks the other men out until they find strong girlfriends in other villages or course! But is that really Pein? Rated M for sexual themes and swearing. OCsXAkatsuki
1. Let's Make a Deal

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for filling out the OC form and adding this story as a favorite and other amazing stuff :D Anyway, I've already gotten a bunch forms in that I've decided to use, because the characters are pretty diverse

Ria-The Ninja of Time (Cina Klien, 17, a non-official ninja from Kumogakure (hidden cloud)) wants Tobi/Madara

Iwant2beAcookie (Koukyo Houtai, 25, a jounin from Shibuki (hidden waterfall)) wants Kakuzu

JB ChicK (Meme Yamasaki, 17, a chunin from Konohagakure (hidden leaf)) wants Deidara

Luna's moon1100 (Shouki Hisan, 21, a jounin from Kusagakure (hidden grass)) wants Hidan (possibly Kanari's older sister?)

Vampqueen27 (Aero Mikuzaki, 20, an ANBU captain from Moyagakure (hidden haze (yes, it exists)) wants Itachi

ShiroKoneko82 (Kanari Hisan, 18, an ANBU from Kirigakure (hidden mist)) wants Hidan (possibly Shouki's younger sister?)

I'm also going to put a character I made up in the story: Amaya Hayashi, 15, a jounin from Konohagakure (hidden leaf) wants Sasori

Sorry for the delay in this coming out, but the sport team that I'm on had a regional tourney last weekend and is going to have another this weekend. I'll try to work on the chapters more, though!

Anyway, ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!

**Let's Make A Deal**

Madara sat at the edge of a steep cliff that overlooked the turbulent ocean in the Village Hidden in the Sound. As the waves crashed against the rocky side of the cliff, Madara began to count the minutes until the meeting would commence. He really wanted to get this over with, because the person he was meeting almost never had anything good to offer, and it was a waste of his time.

"I see you're early this time," a voice behind Madara hissed. Madara turned around slowly.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling me all the way out here. I don't like the trips to this dump, and it makes the others suspicious when I miss important meetings," Madara frowned from behind his orange, swirly mask.

"Oh! Believe me, this is a deal even YOU wouldn't want to pass up," the snake man, Orochimaru smirked. Madara narrowed his eyes.

"Well?"

Orochimaru smiled, knowing that he had Madara's full attention now.

"Pein is becoming hard to control, is he not? But, you only want him for his eyes. So, I'm proposing that we both kill him, you take his eyes, and I take his body… For medical purposes… Ahem. And then I'll be the fake Akatsuki leader."

"Your plan is stupid," Madara stated after a long and awkward silence.

Orochimaru frowned.

"I have a proposition for you now. If I show you that I have no problem controlling Pein, you will leave me alone and stop feebly attempting to get back into Akatsuki. Got it? Good."

Just as Orochimaru was about to protest, Madara took Orochimaru's arm and injected a purple-pink liquid into his bloodstream.

"What was that?" Orochimaru screamed in pain. He felt as though his whole body was on fire.

"That connects part of my chakra to yours so you will be able to see how easily I can manipulate my 'puppets.'" Madara replied calmly.

"Fine, but it's got to be something outrageous. Like telling all of them to get laid," Orochimaru hissed just before Madara vanished into a wormhole.

Later that day…

"When is that fucking idiot, Tobi going to fucking get here?" Hidan asked, clearly annoyed that the last-minute meeting had disrupted his praying.

"Tobi will be here soon," Pein responded coolly, a little bit irritated by what Madara had asked him to do earlier.

_Flashback:_

"_Pein. The members are growing older and the missions we assign them are getting tougher. Akatsuki could use a younger generation to take the place of the members that we will surely lose in the future," Madara said after returning from his fiasco in the Hidden Sound Village._

"_Hmmm? How do you want me to fix this problem?"_

"_Well, you could either whore Konan out," Pein glared daggers at Madara, "or you could have all of the members find their own mates."_

Suddenly, Tobi burst into the room.

"HI EVERYBODY! I HOPE I'M NOT LATE! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled while waving to everyone in the room and skipping over to his seat, next to a very unhappy Deidara.

"TOBI YOU IDIOT!" Deidara screamed while strangling Tobi.

"That's enough, Deidara," Pein almost glared. "Now, since everyone is here, I've gathered everyone here today to send all of you on a mission that will ultimately make Akatsuki bigger, better, faster, and stronger."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"We're getting elongated?" Kisame grinned toothily.

"Sempai, what does 'elongated' mean?" Tobi asked Deidara innocently as Deidara face-palmed and Sasori let out an irritated sigh.

"No. None of us are getting 'elongated.' I'm sending all of you to different hidden villages to find mates worthy of carrying your children," Pein explained with worn out patience.

"Fuck you. That shit's against my fucking religion and there's no way in hell I'm gonna do that fucking crap," Hidan frowned.

"When leader orders us to do something, we don't say no. Even if it's irrational, impossible for most of us, and waste of money. Because, really, who wants to sleep with freaks like us?" Kakuzu asked stonily. Zetsu and Kisame nodded.

"That's not my problem. But all of you **will** find a strong mate and bring them back to the base to be evaluated and accepted into a new branch of Akatsuki. Now, if there are no questions…" Several members started to speak.

"Good. You will leave tomorrow at 8 am. Dismissed." And with that being said, Pein and Konan poofed to their secret quarters to 'start a new generation of Akatsuki members.'


	2. Where To Travel To

A/N: If any of the OC's want to write a chapter/scene, please feel free to ask ^.^ I don't bite… mostly… lolz Anyway, I'm currently on the bus going to Austin, TX for the tournament, so if something I write doesn't make sense, please tell me. Thanks!

OC's so far:

Ria-The Ninja of Time (Cina Klien, 17, a non-official ninja from Kumogakure (hidden cloud)) wants Tobi/Madara

Iwant2beAcookie (Koukyo Houtai, 25, a jounin from Takigakure (hidden waterfall)) wants Kakuzu

JB ChicK (Meme Yamasaki, 17, a chunin from Konohagakure (hidden leaf)) wants Deidara

Luna's moon1100 (Shouki Hisan, 21, a jounin from Kusagakure (hidden grass)) wants Hidan (possibly Kanari's older sister?)

Vampqueen27 (Aero Mikuzaki, 20, an ANBU captain from Moyagakure (hidden haze (yes, it exists)) wants Itachi

ShiroKoneko82 (Kanari Hisan, 18, an ANBU from Kirigakure (hidden mist)) wants Hidan (possibly Shouki's younger sister?)

Sealed in the Sea (Yuzuki Asai, 20, a hunter nin from Getsugakure (hidden moon)) wants Kisame

PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe (me) (Amaya Hayashi, 15, a jounin from Konohagakure (hidden leaf)) wants Sasori

I still need someone for Zetsu!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, nor do I plan to buy them… It'd be cool if I did, though… Please R&R!

Where to Travel To

After Pein dismissed everyone, the members filed out of the meeting room and went back to the living areas to ask each other where they planned to go to find their mates.

In the living room…

"Where are you going to go, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, hoping to get on better terms with Sasori after their most recent fight on who's art was better.

"No idea. Probably not Suna, though. They'd recognize me there right away by my chakra. Maybe Konoha…?"

"I might go to Kumo… I heard the Hidden Cloud Village has some nice art, yeah," Deidara said thoughtfully.

"DEIDARA SEMPAI! IF YOU ARE GOING TO KUMOGAKURE, THEN SO WILL TOBI! TOBI'S A GOOD BOYYYYY!" Tobi yelled while running over to give his "sempai" one of his famous hug-of-deaths. Unfortunately for Tobi, Deidara already had pre-made explosives waiting for him. As Tobi was hurled into the sky, Deidara scoffed to no one in particular,

"If that idiot, Tobi, is going to Kumogakure, then I'll go to Konoha with Sasori, instead. I even prefer arguing about art to a few days with that baka." That being said, Sasori remembered the argument he and Deidara were having before they were interrupted by Pein's meeting.

"Art is eternal," Sasori said.

"No way, un! Art is a bang, hmph!" Deidara argued. And so the war of the artists began.

In the kitchen…

"Where do you think you'll go, Itachi?" Kisame asked, smirking.

"Considering most people have heard of me and my foolish little brother, I'm going to go to Moyagakure." Itachi responded stoically.

"Where the hell is that?" Hidan demanded.

"The Village Hidden in the Haze." Kakuzu answered for Itachi.

"Whatever. I'm thinking of going to Kiri… Or maybe Kusa… Meh, I'll fucking decide where the hell to go later." Hidan groaned, "Jashin is going to kill me! I'm not fucking supposed to get laid. DAMN IT!" Kakuzu smacked Hidan on the back of the head with his hardcover bounty book, causing Hidan to fall face-first onto the tiled floor.

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache," Kakuzu said stoically. Ignoring Hidan's loud cussing, he turned back to Itachi and Kisame.

"I'm going to Shibuki. But I doubt I'll find anyone there," Kakuzu frowned.

"I've got the same problem, man. I'm going to try Getsugakure, though," Kisame grinned, showing off his abnormally sharp teeth.

"I've never been to the Village Hidden under the Moon, but I've heard that they have some people that may make my bounty book someday…" Kakuzu said thoughtfully. Finally, Hidan's cussing got to him, and Kakuzu beheaded him to try to get him to be quiet.

In the backyard garden…

ZETSU! xD

(A/N: white half **black half**)

"Where should we go?"

"**I don't care as long as we get some."**

"You're so perverted."

"**Is that a problem?"**

"I bet we won't be able to find anyone, though. We're hideous."

"**Rape is an option…"**

"NO WAY! I want to actually like the girl this time!"

"**Fine. But if your way doesn't work, we go with my way again."**

"Hmmm… Deal. We should be packing…"

"**Packing what, exactly? We don't own much."**

"That's true…"

"**When is Pein making us leave?"**

"Early."

"**Damn it."**


	3. Konohagakure

**A/N**: Our team won 3rd in the state! Yay! Thank you to all of the many people that reviewed/added this story to their favorites I currently have all of the OC forms that I need, so, here's the list!

**Zetsu**: Sayuri Hayashi (20-year-old ex-ANBU from Konohagakure, Amaya's older sister)

**Tobi/Madara**: Cina Klien (17-year-old non-official ninja from Kumogakure)

**Kakuzu**: Koukyo Houtai (25-year-old jounin from Takigakure)

**Hidan**: Shouki Hisan (21-year-old jounin from Kusagakure, Kanari's older sister) and Kanari Hisan (18-year-old ANBU from Kirigakure, Shouki's younger sister)

**Kisame**: Yuzuki Asai (20-year-old Hunter Nin from Getsugakure)

**Itachi**: Aero Mikuzaki (20-year-old ANBU Captain from Moyagakure)

**Sasori**: Amaya Hayashi (15-year-old jounin from Konohagakure, Sayuri's younger sister)

**Deidara**: Meme Yamasaki (17-year-old chunin from Konohagakure)

However, if anyone wants Orochimaru, please ask.

Konohagakure: Three Bakas Meet Three Beauties

_Sasori's POV:_

I was the first to wake up the morning of our departures. I hate waiting and keeping people waiting, so I had set my internal alarm for 3 am. I did some last-minute packing of weapons and poison, took my small backpack, and left the base at about 3:15. It was still dark out, and would still be dark when I reached Konoha, so the border protection would be less than usual. Because, really, who would be awake at 3 am., besides me?

I walked, no, scratch that. I _speed walked _for about half an hour before I saw a glimpse of Konoha, about 1 mile away. At that point I slowed down my pace to a walk and masked my chakra.

I got to the point where I could see the chunin that were guarding the main gates. One of them was asleep and the other looked like he had stayed up for three days straight. I smiled at my good fortune. I took out two poisoned kunai and threw them directly at the center of their foreheads.

They both died instantly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zetsu popped out of a tree and walked over to where I was standing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, somewhat irritated that he chose to go to the same village as me.

"We were having trouble sleeping. **Your alarm woke us up." **Both sides of Zetsu answered. I narrowed my eyes a tiny bit and then smirked.

"Fine then. You can come along with me, if you want. But I get the first pick on a girl."

"**That's fine with us. We agreed to use my method anyway."**

"NO! I only agreed to use your method to find the girl! Then I get my chance to try to get her to like me!"

"**Shut up. It doesn't really matter."** Both sides of Zetsu went quiet as we all heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Nice of you to join us, Deidara. You're late," I frowned, immediately recognizing the shape of the silhouette that could be seen against the blue light of the horizon.

"You didn't wait for me, Sasori-Danna," Deidara mock-pouted.

"I hate waiting," I replied simply before turning towards Konoha and walking through the main entrance. Zetsu followed me, his golden eyes lingering a little bit too long on the dead bodies. Deidara rushed after us, not wanting to be left alone.

_Zetsu's POV:_

The corpses of the two guards at the main gate of Konoha were still bothering me as walked down the empty street. They would go to waste if I didn't come back and eat them. I pondered this for a moment before deciding that Sasori probably used poisoned kunai, seeing as that was his specialty, to kill them and I didn't want to get sick. Especially not when trying to court a girl.

Sasori stopped suddenly and became tense. Deidara and I stopped and listened as well. There was this… noise… coming from somewhere a little bit ahead of us. All three of us masked our chakra and continued silently towards the direction of where the noise was coming from.

As we got closer, we could hear the individual voices more clearly. All were female. Sasori turned around to look at Deidara and I. Deidara had a small smile on his face and I turned my head to look at the lit up house at the end of the street before returning my gaze to Sasori and Deidara.

They both nodded. I smirked and we all jumped effortlessly to the top of the girls' roof.

"What next, Sayuri?" A happy-sounding voice asked innocently.

"Truth or dare! How 'bout it, Amaya? You up for a game of truth or dare?" A confident-sounding voice asked.

"Tch. Last time we played that game, I ended up confessing unbending love to Rock Lee. No way." A tired-sounding voice said.

"Come on! Pleeease?" The happy voice asked.

"Yeah, come on, Amaya! Pleeease?" The confident voice whined.

"Ugh. Fine. But none of your perverted dares, Sayuri. And none of your dares about gross food, Meme. I mean, really. I won't eat bugs. Ever." The tired voice protested. Sasori held up three fingers. As seconds of squealing girls passed, the three fingers turned to two, one, and finally none at all. Then we all dashed into the living room, through the open window.

_Deidara's POV:_

When we rushed into the living room with our weapons drawn and Akatsuki coats fluttering from the abrupt movement, there was a moment of silence before the shortest girl opened her mouth to scream.

I, thinking quickly, covered her mouth with my hand and pulled her towards me just in time to stop her from making any noise. I saw the other two girls tense and get into battle stances. They probably would have attacked us if Sasori hadn't pulled out a kunai and held it at the short girl's throat. Both of the other girls clenched their fists and grit their teeth as they stood up normally again.

"What do you want?" The tallest, and probably oldest, girl asked angrily.

"**Sorry for crashing your slumber party, but we're here to take your virginity," **Zetsu answered. All three girls were caught off guard with his answer. The girl I was holding started struggling madly to get out of my hold, fearing the worst.

"Stop playing games. Just tell us who you are and what the hell you want with us," the middle-height girl said in a deadly calm, but worn out, voice that reminded me somewhat of that damned Uchiha's younger brother mixed with Hidan. I smirked.

"Hey, Sasori, they're feisty, hm. That could be a good sign, yeah," I said, referring to the fact that we needed to bring back _worthy _girls. Not just some any old whore. The tallest girl's eyes got wide.

"Sasori…? That means… Akatsuki!" She pointed accusingly at us, confident that she was right. The middle-height girl's eyes narrowed and the short girl's struggling got even more desperate. Sasori smiled and pressed a pressure point on the short girl's neck, making her muscles tense to the point where she couldn't move.

Before the other girls could react, Zetsu pressed their pressure points as well. All three girls collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. Sasori got out his bingo book for Konoha and flipped through a couple pages. Once he was satisfied, he closed the book and smiled at the girls.

"They're all in here," he said, waving he bingo book.

"Good. I was starting to enjoy having them as company. **And now all we have to do is bring them to the base and we can have them as 'company' every night."** I looked at the girls and noticed things about them that made them stand out.

"I want her," I said, pointing to the short girl that I had been holding hostage earlier. She was about "5 '1" with jet black hair that went just a little bit lower than her shoulders, gorgeous hazel eyes, and wasn't anorexically skinny but definitely not overweight. Her chest and hips were just a little larger than average. She was wearing aqua blue pajama pants with neon yellow ducks and a solid white v-neck t-shirt.

"Sasori gets first pick because he got here first. I get second pick, and you pick last because you came last," Zetsu explained. I felt… oddly disappointed.

"I want her," Sasori said, looking at his bingo book again and pointing to the medium-height girl. She was about "5 '3" with pretty stick-straight silvery hair that went down to the small of her back, turquoise eyes, and skinny. Her smaller curves fit her smaller body well. She was wearing black and silver checkered pajama pants and a red tank top.

"Amaya Hayashi. Age: 15. Rank: Jounin. Completed 3 A-ranked missions, 6 B-ranked missions, 17 C-ranked missions, and 5 D-ranked missions. Chakra: None. Specialties: Unknown. Weapons: Unknown. Kekkei Genkai: Unknown." Sasori smiled and shut his book and smiled at the girl as her eyes widened.

"I want her," Zetsu pointed to the tallest girl. She was about "5 '5" with long coppery colored hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, caramel brown eyes that had green-blue splotches near the center of her eyes, and average build. Her chest was large and she had noticeable curves. She was wearing green and gold shorts and a white crop top.

"Sayuri Hayashi. Age: 20. Rank: ex-Anbu. Completed 7 A-ranked missions, 9 B-ranked missions, 4 C-ranked missions, and 21 D-ranked missions. Chakra: fire and wind. Specialties: Fire stream no jutsu, fire style: spiky ball, fire style: golden vortex, wind style: breath of Aeolus, wind style: whirlwind kick, wind razor no jutsu, and water style: healing waters. Weapons: Demon Wolf. Kekkei Genkai: Wolf Eye (enhances hearing, sight, and smell)." Sasori shut the book again.

"So… that means I get the girl I picked, yeah?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Meme Yamasaki. Age: 17. Rank: chunin. Completed 1 A-rank mission, 1 B-rank mission, 19 C-rank missions, and 20 D-ranked missions. Chakra: fire and wind. Specialties: None. Weapons: None. Kekkei Genkai: None." Sasori shut the bingo book for the last time.

All three of us smiled at our choices. All of us were happy with who we had picked. We turned back towards the girls who, at this point, all had wide eyes and rapid heart rates.

"… Wait…" Amaya managed to choke out, fighting against her paralysis. "… My sword… I can't… Leave him…" I raised an eyebrow at her. Him? Who was she talking about? I looked over at Sasori. He had a stoic look plastered to his face, but I could tell he was hiding an emotion that he didn't want to be seen.

"Well then, why don't we pack some stuff for them, before we leave? I mean, we have time. It's only 4 am." Zetsu suggested helpfully. I looked at the girls again. If they hadn't been paralyzed, I bet they would be thanking him… Sort of…

"Fine. Which room is whose?" Sasori said without emotion.

"I'm… a guest. Look… suitcase," Meme struggled to say.

"Green," Sayuri said in a shaky voice.

"Black," Amaya choked out.

_Sasori's POV:_

I walked up the stairs and went all the way down the hall until I came to a black and white door. I opened it and went inside. Posters and art projects littered the floor and walls of the room, and, in the corner, was a small black and red bed with a black katana with a hilt wrapped in white bandages lying on top of it.

I grabbed a backpack off of the bedpost and quickly stuffed the sword inside. But not quickly enough to miss the odd symbols carved into the blade of the sword. I then went over to her dresser on the opposite side of her room and opened all of the drawers. I blushed and got a mild nosebleed at the sight. On the top of all of her other clothes were her lacy bras and underwear.

I stuffed a couple of each article of clothing into the backpack and headed for the door. But before I reached the door, I noticed a line of pictures in picture frames on her desk. The pictures started off as a girl and a boy (twins) as babies. The next picture was of the toddlers playing together. They both looked so happy. I recognized the girl to be Amaya. I looked at the next picture. It was Amaya and her twin on their 6th birthday, or at least that's what the banner in the background said.

I frowned slightly as I saw the next picture. It was Amaya going to her first day of school at the academy, but she was alone in the picture, and she looked extremely serious. As I looked closer, I could see the hilt of her sword sticking out of her backpack. Where had the sword come from? Why did she look so… stoical? I looked at the next picture. This was when she was about 11 and her whole family was in it. Her mom, her dad, Sayuri, and her. Her entire family was smiling, except her. Again, no brother. Again, she was holding the sword. Again, she looked dead-like.

What had happened? Without thinking, I took the picture of her and her brother out of the frame and put it in my pocket. Then I left the room and went back downstairs.

_Zetsu's POV:_

I walked up the stairs and turned into the first door on the right. Her door was painted a nice shade of green that reminded me of an evergreen forest during winter. I entered her bedroom and noticed a dark black sword made out of chakra metal almost as big as Kisame's Samehada with blood red fabric on the hilt propped up against her bedside table. I picked up the sword and made my way over to her closet. There I found a backpack in which I put her sword and some 'ahem' various articles of clothing.

I took one last look around her bedroom before deciding that Sayuri probably wouldn't need any more things than what I had already packed. Then I left the room and went back downstairs.

_Deidara's POV:_

As the other two guys went up to grab some stuff for their girls from their rooms, I was let to watch the girls because Meme already had her stuff packed conveniently into a small suitcase. But it wouldn't hurt to check her stuff, right?

I unzipped the suitcase and began rummaging through her clothes and toiletries. At the bottom of the suitcase was a photo of her and… the Uchihas? I stared in disbelief at the picture and read the caption over and over to myself "Cousins all together," was what it read. The picture was of her and Sasuke ganging up on Itachi, who looked very pissed off. I laughed to myself and put the picture back into her suitcase.

"I would've never guessed that you were Itachi's cousin, hm." I said to Meme. She worked her hardest to smile as a reply.

"You know, you have really pretty hair, yeah," I smirked and crouched next to her, taking a strand between my fingers. Her entire face turned red. I laughed at her response and stood up again. Then Sasori came back down with a backpack, followed shortly by Zetsu with another backpack.

"Ready?" Sasori asked.

"Of course," I replied. I picked Meme up bridal style and yelled 'Katsu!' causing a large bird made of clay to pop up and come to life just outside of the house. I set Meme's suitcase on the bird, but never let go of her as I climbed onto it's back. Sasori carried Amaya and her backpack over to the bird I made as well and kept holding on to her as I willed the bird to fly up and away towards the Akatsuki base. I didn't need to wait for Zetsu, because I knew that he had probably already taken Sayuri and her backpack to the base by traveling underground.

When Sasori, our girls, and I got back to the base, the sun had just risen above the horizon and we were all extremely tired. Leader came to inform us that Zetsu was already back and resting with Sayuri and that all of the Akatsuki members and their mates would have a meeting when everyone got back (and, for some, that involved waking up as well 'cough' Hidan 'cough' 'cough').

Sasori nodded and went back to his room with Amaya. I took Meme back to my room as well and plopped both of us down on the comfy bed. I cuddled with her (she couldn't cuddle back, nor do I think she would have, because she's still paralyzed) until we both fell asleep.

**A/N: ** Oh my god. Longest chapter I've ever written. Never again. It took about 3 hours to write all of this… Anyway… Please R&R!


	4. Getsugakure & Takigakure

**A/N: ** Okay, so I had a major science project due yesterday and was scrambling to finish it. I've also been really busy with getting ready for finals. But, I'll upload as quickly as possible with the next chapters so that everyone is introduced. In this chapter, I'm going to pretend that Getsu and Taki are close to each other because I can't find the exact locations on Google ^.^'

I still want someone for Orochimaru… No one's replied yet…

Enjoy! R&R!

Getsugakure and Takigakure: Why Kakuzu and Kisame have been single up until now

_Kakuzu's POV:_

I woke up as the sun was rising. I could tell that Hidan and Tobi weren't up yet because it was pretty quiet. That was good. I didn't want to be the last one to leave, because that meant fewer bounties-I mean fewer girls to pick from.

I didn't really need to pack anything, except my bounty book of course, which I tucked away in my shuriken holster. I walked calmly out of my room and came face to face with Kisame.

Apparently he didn't want to be one of the last to leave either. He smirked at me and nudged me out of his way before trudging down the hallway. I glared at the back of his head and stalked after him. We had more in common than we thought.

_Kisame's POV:_

Kakuzu followed me out of the lair and we both continued to walk down the same path. It didn't really bother me at first, but after a couple hours I was getting annoyed.

"Were you planning on following me all the way to Getsugakure?" I asked, spinning around and facing Kakuzu full on. Kakuzu stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at me.

"No. I'm going to Takigakure, if you couldn't remember that I just told you this yesterday." My frown was erased from my face and was replaced by an 'O.'

"Oh… Wait, isn't Taki the opposite direction from Getsu?" Kakuzu sighed impatiently and rubbed his temples.

"No. It's about 93 kilometers from Getsugakure."

"Oh… Well, isn't-Oh look! I can see Getsugakure from here!" With that being said I ran down the rest of the path and across a bridge to escape Kakuzu's evil-eyes.

When I reached the town, I slowed my pace to a nice walking speed and took in my surroundings. It was a lively and quaint town. The streets were very crowded and loud music was blaring, which lead me to believe that there was a parade of some sort going on.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. Out of habit, I spun around and hit them over the head. Hard. The masked girl hit the pavement with a loud thud. I froze and looked around to see if anyone had noticed that I had just taken out the lady who was now sprawled in the middle of the street. Apparently not.

I scooped her up into my arms and really looked at her. She was about "5' 7", had peach-colored hair that went down to her chest, looked petit, and had nicely tanned skin. I licked my lips. She was only wearing a mesh top with a black sports bra looking tank top and dark blue capris that had square cutouts at each hip. She was absolutely gorgeous. I carried her bridal style back to the Akatsuki base while trying extremely hard to blush.

_Kakuzu's POV:_

After Kisame ran away across the bride to Getsugakure, I sighed and continued down the path to Takigakure. Taking out the guards was easy enough and the rest of the anbu probably wouldn't realize that I was here for another 27 minutes. The villagers stopped and stared at me whenever I passed by, so I glared menacingly at each and every one of them. This caused them to turn away in fear. I smirked.

I then pulled out my pocket-size bingo book and flipped through the pages. I finally came to one that I liked. Her name was Koukyo Houtai; she was 25, a jounin, used mostly taijutsu (strangling opponents to death with bandages) and made her own poison laced weapons. Most importantly, she had a $61,000 bounty on her head.

I closed my book and put it away. I looked around at the villagers and approached the smartest-looking one.

"Do you know where Koukyo Houtai lives?" I asked. He looked around nervously as the other villagers stared at both of us.

"Yeah. She lives on top of that hill," he said, pointing to a small cottage, "but I wouldn't go to see her. She's kind of creepy."

I frowned. He wasn't even worth killing. I walked away without saying anything and started up the small hill. When I got to the cottage, I knocked on the wooden door a few times and waited.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, I became impatient and broke the door down. It was completely dark in the cottage and it was hard to see anything, but I could hear the calm, steady rhythm of a single heartbeat several feet away.

"You know, they said I'd die a terrible death. I guess dying by an Akatsuki member's hand isn't too terrible, compared to some other things," a stoical voice rasped. I froze.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm actually here to…" I paused. What was I supposed to say? "I'm here to make babies"?

"That's alright. You don't have to take pity on me or tell white lies to make me feel better. Just please make my death quick. I'd rather not suffer too much," she said with a sad smile.

"I… I'm actually here to… Take you to mate…?" That didn't sound too bad, right?

"Hmmm. Maybe the prophets were right. Dying of rape is more terrible than dying in a battle. No, that can't be right. The visions I had involved throwing up blood and a man crying. I don't know any men who would cry over me. At least, not yet," she mumbled to herself, but I was able to hear very word clearly.

"You have visions?" I asked, not believing my luck. A powerful girl with a large bounty on her head who could also tell the future? Lucky!

"Oh yes. Ever since the dying prophets' blood was mixed with my own during the ceremony of life I've had visions. Of course, this repels most people and is the reason why I live a distance from the village," she replied emotionlessly. Again, I froze.

"Come back with me to the Akatsuki lair. I promise I won't kill you," I said in a voice that I hoped sounded sincere. Awkward silence filled the air. I was perfectly willing to knock her out and drag her away if she didn't say yes within 5 minutes, because that's the time I estimated that the kage would realize that I had killed the border patrol.

"Alright…" she sighed after some thought, standing up shakily and walking calmly towards me. She had dark brown hair that covered one of her gold-flecked brown eyes. Bandages wrapped her entire body except her right eye (the one that wasn't covered by her hair). From the slight amount of skin that wasn't covered by her right eye, I could tell that she had a nice tan. Her curves weren't very noticeable, but it didn't detract from her overall beauty.

Once I was sure that she would follow me, we walked back to the Akatsuki base. Along the way, we met up with Kisame and a knocked out masked girl that he was carrying in his arms.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"Erm… Funny story, actually. I have no idea," he replied with a half grin. I sighed and told him to remove her mask. Kisame removed her mask slowly. She looked familiar, but I checked my bingo book just to be sure that she was who I thought she was.

"Yuzuki Asai. Age: 20. Rank: Hunter Ninja," I raised my eyebrows at Kisame before continuing, "Chakra type: Wind. Summons: Bats. Weapons: Kusarigma. Fighting Style: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

"Ha! Lucky! So that's why she's wearing the mask! I can't believe  
I knocked out a hunter ninja," Kisame gloated like a small child who had won a stuffed animal at a fair. I rolled my eyes and continued walking back to the base with Koukyo, Kisame boasting happily all the way back.

Yeah, so we were both lucky and managed to pick abnormally strong girls. Of course, I didn't need to tell him this. He was already happy and annoying enough.

**A/N: **Finally done! After I introduce everyone, I'm going to have a part of the plot where I'm going to need catch phrases for the OCs. I'm also going to need to know how mature you want your "all the way" scene (if you chose 'all the way' in the application form). Kthnxbye!


	5. Moyagakure & Kumogakure

**A/N: **Gah! Exams are coming up and I haven't started preparing yet! And what's supposed to be 'dead week' is filled with humanities and french essays and tests .

Anyway, I finally have someone for Orochimaru! Yay, he's loved by someone!

Ryoko Takara (Storm the Albatross), a 32-year-old jounin, will capture his undivided attention 3

Please R&R!

Moyagakure and Kumogakure: Why Being Quiet Once In a While Is Helpful

_Itachi's POV:_

I didn't exactly sleep during the night or into the morning, just a few hours of napping. I didn't really want to be the first to leave and find a female, and was in no hurry to leave. I even took the time to wait for Kisame to get up and leave. Kisame sleeps in late, at least compared to the rest of us.

When I finally did leave the base, I sensed Madara also leaving the base. I also sensed unfamiliar chakra signatures within the base. Probably Sasori's and Zetsu's. There was also a slight chance that Deidara had tagged along with them and found a girl for himself, but I didn't really care what he was up to.

Kisame and Kakuzu weren't back yet and Hidan wasn't even awake yet. Madara had just left and I was just about to leave. Perfect. I walked calmly and smoothly along the paths to get to Moyagakure, only straying from the paths to take shortcuts through the 'dangerous' woods.

When I reached the village, I slipped in through one of the lesser gate, unnoticed by border patrol, and effectively masked my chakra. As I reached the center of the village, I pulled out my bingo book and squinted at the pages. I frowned. Reading was getting harder and harder these days.

My eyes finally rested on a page that was printed in a larger font size. Aero Mikuzaki, 20 years old, ANBU captain. She uses twin katanas, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. Chakra type: wind and earth. My frown lessened and I put the book away. All that was left was to find this girl. I asked (used mangekyou on them until they finally gave me useful information) a couple villagers about her and found out that her favorite place to 'hang out' was a bar a couple blocks down from the center of the village. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

I entered the bar and was surprised to run into a very drunk person. I put my hands on her shoulders to prevent her from falling, as she was swaying dangerously close to the point of falling over let alone walking in a straight line. She chuckled and very promptly crashed her lips onto mine.

I pulled away quickly and grimaced at the sharp taste of alcohol.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping her at an arms distance to prevent her from trying anything else. She had hip-length purple hair that was in a messy braid down the back of her black tube top over an elbow length mesh top. She was also wearing knee length mesh leggings under a purple wrap skirt and standard black ninja sandals.

"Eyem 'hic' Aero 'hic' Mikuzaki. Whah 'bout yooh 'hic'?" She replied, smiling widely, before passing out in my arms. I stared at the now unconscious girl in my arms in shock for a few seconds before slinging her over my shoulder and carrying her back to the Akatsuki base.

_Tobi/Madara's POV:_

I didn't want to be the first to leave, nor did I want to leave last. I wanted to be the fourth person to leave. It's just my luck that my alarm didn't go off at the right time. Instead of going off at 6am, like I had set it to, it went off at 9am. Great way to start the day.

After smashing my alarm clock to itty bitty pieces, I went to Pein's room to get a report on who had come back with mates already, who was still gone, and who hadn't left yet. However, Pein was occupied with… certain things. I was just glad that I heard what he was doing before I walked into the bedroom.

I then made up my mind that I would just go out and grab a girl a quickly as possible and come right back to give Pein further instructions on what to do. By then he would surely be done with his… activities…

I left the base and quickly made up my mind to go to Kumogakure, just like I had bugged Deidara about. I poofed just inside the borders of Kumo and masked my chakra. Then I walked aimlessly around the village, putting on the Tobi façade.

"Hello, missy! It's such a nice day today, isn't it?" I asked in a particularly annoying voice to a girl in a plain white dress and white shoes. She looked curiously at me for a minute before smiling cutely.

"Yes it is!" Then her face turned into a mock serious expression.

"You know, Cina is a good girl and was promised that she'd get a chocolate chip cookie if she stayed right here and didn't move." Now it was my turn to look at her curiously for a little bit. She was a lot like Tobi. So I decided to test her some more.

"You know, Tobi is a good boy too. And Tobi is looking for a girlfriend currently. Does Cina know anyone who might be interested?" I asked, switching to my Madara voice and getting closer to her with each word until our bodies were almost touching and I was whispering in her ear. She facial expression changed, but not to the one I thought it would change to.

"Cina might know someone, but Tobi may have to wait for a little while for Cina to get back to him," she said, smirking darkly. So far, I was very pleased with her behavior.

"My name isn't really Tobi, it's Madara."

"Well then, _Madara_, it's a pleasure to be in your presence," she flirted, which made my pants tighten. No person had ever made me feel this way before. She was definitely something special.

At this point, I used mangekyou on her and she passed out immediately. I flipped through my bingo book, searching to see if-ah! There she was. Name: Cina Klien. Age: 17. Rank: none. Chakra: small amount. Techniques: mostly taijutsu. Special: sent hundreds of rouge ninja to their graves.

I looked at the unconscious girl. She had tanned skin and wavy chocolate-brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. She was kind of short and looked weak. How'd she manage to kill so many people? I shrugged the thought off for the moment and focused on creating a portal to bring me and an unconscious Cina back to the Akatsuki lair.

**A/N: **Heh heh. Pein was 'occupied.' Anyway, 7 down, a still-sleeping Hidan left to go. I guarantee that Hidan will be unlucky when it comes to retrieving his girl(s) ^.^ so much the funnier to see Hidan being chased by an angry mob.

I still need some people's catch phrases, please!


	6. Hidan's Bad Luck Pt 1

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long… My parents took my laptop away and I've been helping my friend write their own manga series. Anyway, I now also have someone for Kabuto ^.^ Yay!

This chapter may contain the ideas and effort of Luna's moon1100. Enjoy!

Kusagakure & Kirigakure: Hidan's Bad Luck Part 1

_Tobi/Madara's POV:_

When we got back to the base, Cina woke up.

"Please stay here, Cina. Tobi needs to talk to Leader-sama."

"Alright!" She smiled happily. I then went to go to talk to Pein about a new idea I had thought of to test the girls each member had brought back.

_Cina's POV:_

I was hyper and didn't like the idea of staying calmly in one place at all. So, ignoring Tobi's orders, I left the room I was in and went to go explore. After walking for a couple of minutes, I came to a long hallway with different colored doors. I did eeny-meeny-miney-moe to decide which room to explore first and ended up pointing to a lilac door.

I opened the door and entered the room. It was dark, smelly, and there was someone sleeping in the bed… So I did the natural thing anyone would do. I turned on all of the lights and started shaking the sleeping person violently.

_Hidan's POV:_

I was having a normal dream about sacrificing someone when Jashin appeared to me in my dream. I bowed and kissed my rosary until he commanded me to rise. He then told me of two girls from Kusa and Kiri that he deemed worthy of becoming mine and wanted me to find. Even though I wondered why he wanted me to find two, I didn't question him. His rule is absolute and I wasn't about to challenge his authority.

Just as I was about to thank him and promise to sacrifice a couple hundred people for him, some fucking idiot with a death wish decided to turn on all of my lights and shake me awake.

I woke up and glared daggers at the person who had disturbed my sleep. She looked small and reminded me of Tobi which made my desire to kill her even stronger.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN AND MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS SLOW AND EXTREMELY PAINFUL, GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and reaching for my scythe. Her facial expression slowly went from mildly cute to what Itachi/Kakuzu look like when they get mad. Of course, that didn't stop me from giving her the finger and swinging my scythe at her.

Out of nowhere, the puny little delicate-looking girl grabbed my scythe in mid-swing. I tried to move it, but she had a death grip on it. This irritated me even further and I let go of the scythe to stab her with a kunai.

"You really piss me off," she said in a deadly calm voice, staring icily at me through strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

She managed to grab my arm before I stabbed her, twist it in a painful way behind my back and flip me onto my back before I could react. Who the hell brought this chick into the lair?

My day instantly got worse when Tobi skipped into my room and accidently dropped a bottle of… perfume (?), making my entire room smell like flowers. Oh HELL no. I jumped up and started to yell at Tobi, who repeatedly apologized and claimed it was a mistake.

Then the little bitch punched me through the wall that separated my room from Kakuzu's and my virgin mind was scarred for life. Kakuzu had just finished taking a shower (a habit he had when he came back from missions) and hadn't put any clothes on yet. Not even a towel. I was so screwed.

_**A few moments later…**_

I was still swearing as Konan sewed my final body part into place. It was now well past lunch time and I was covered in blood. I only had until dinner time to find the girls and bring them back to the base because stupid leader just _had _to schedule a meeting after dinner. And there was no fucking way that I was missing dinner… Not after what happened last time…


	7. Hidan's Bad Luck Pt 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Luna's moon1100 had an amazing idea for his story. After this chapter, the next couple of chapters will be sort of like a flashback/back story for each of the OC's so that the reader knows more about them. So, for anyone who wants one, please either write one and send it to me or tell me what you want in your back story so I can write it. Thanks! And also, HAPPY (very late… sorry) BIRHDAY ShiroKoneko82!

Also, if anyone wants a one-shot with any character from any manga/anime (yeah, I'll even look them up if I have to), just ask :3

I do not own Naruto….

Kusagakure & Kirigakure: Hidan's Bad Luck Part 2

_Hidan's POV:_

After all of my body parts were sewn back into place (damn you Kakuzu), I set off to Kusa… very quickly… I definitely DID NOT want to be late for dinner… 'shudders remembering past events.'

When I got there, I was immediately attacked by ANBU and was also chased up and down the streets by angry mobs… Don't ask… (Kakuzu: the idiot forgot to hide his cloak) -.-' Anyway, long story short: I found the bitch I was looking for, threw her over my shoulder kicking and screaming, and hauled my ass away from he psycho mob that was chasing me with knifes and other pointy objects.

The run (yes, I ran because the sun was starting to get lower and lower in the sky) to Kiri wasn't fun at all. The bitch (who I learned was named Shouki) had a shit load of chakra and knew where to kick (ouch… x[ ). Needless to say, I was tired, sore, and in a pretty shitty mood when I got to Kiri. I wanted to get the stupid mission over with.

However, luck was definitely against and laughing at me today. Long story short: the two bitches I was sent to retrieve were sisters, the younger one (I learned her name was Kanari) turned into some kind of demon thing (one scary kekkei genkai), I beat both of them bloody, the older one apologized about a million times to the younger one for Jashin knows what, the younger one didn't want to hear whatever the hell the older one was saying, and they both passed out.

By that time, I had about an hour to get to the base and I was dead tired, bleeding like hell, and DID NOT want to have any contact with anyone else for the rest of the day. Too bad today was my unlucky day. After I threw the barely-functional sisters over my shoulders, I got chased out of Kiri by yet another angry mob with sharp pointy objects.

Today just wasn't my day. I got to the base exactly 13 minutes after Pein called us in for dinner. I got punished severely. By that bastard Itachi. Fuck my life.


	8. Background: Amaya

**A/N: ** This is my character's background chapter Enjoy

I don't own Naruto, but I might possibly own the characters I made up

**Amaya Hayashi**

_Amaya's POV:_

There's really only one emotion I usually show. Any others have been erased over time by the people I once looked up to the most. Happiness, sadness, jealousy, content… -ness, pleasure, love. I feel nothing. Only on rare occasions will I ever force a small smile, mainly to humor someone else. However, I can be annoyed if you try extra hard, but that's beside the point. The past has taught me to trust no one but those that have proven to you countless times that they are worthy of your trust. Even then, I am cautious of them because I can never be too sure.

Most of my clan is dead. I'm the one to blame for that, and I have the cursed sword to prove it. My clan lived on its own on a mountain between the Country of Fire and the Country of Earth. We didn't really take sides during wars, but neither side would have wanted us anyway. We were known for being bloodthirsty and ruthless killers. Most everyone in my clan had copper colored hair. Outsiders even made a joke about the color having to do with how much blood our opponents shed when we fight them. Those outsiders weren't heard of again…

Anyways… I was born with a twin brother at midnight during a full moon. That alone was rare, but what interested the clan elders the most is that we both had silver hair and turquoise eyes. No one in our clan looked the way we did. At first everyone thought that we might grow out of it and our hair would darken over time. The teal eyes weren't too uncommon in our clan, but it still interested the elders.

My brother and I were best friends. We did everything together. I was there when he wanted an answer to a question and he was there when I needed protection. The two of us were inseparable. We didn't leave each others side even when our older sister offered to take ONE of us to her ninja academy boarding school program in Konoha. My brother and I never fought or got mad at the other. We were like one being.

On our 7th birthday there was another full moon. All of the years that we had been spending time together, the elders had spent time looking through old prophesies searching for a cause behind our unnatural hair and eye color. They had found one.

It predicted that two twins with snowy white hair and eyes like the ocean would be born into our clan and become whole when together. It also said that we would grow old together and become the ultimate weapon when one of us dies and is made into a sword for the one left behind to use. After reading this, the elders became greedy and didn't want to wait for one of us to die of natural causes. They murdered my brother on our 7th birthday at 7pm and mixed his blood with the black metal used to make the katana I currently own.

I should have been the one to die. That night, our parents took me out to dinner for our birthday and left him behind because he had caught the flu. I wanted to stay with him, but he convinced me to go out because he wanted me to have fun on our birthday since he couldn't. During the meal, my eyes started to water and before I knew it, I couldn't stop crying. I could feel that he had died, because it felt as if a part of me died too.

We rushed home, but when we got there, it was too late. The elders just smiled at me like I had won a competition and presented me with the black sword. I don't know what they expected me to do, but they probably didn't think that I'd turn into a demon and kill them all. Here, let me explain.

When I saw my brother's body, my knees gave out. When the elders gave me the sword, I felt the spirit of my twin inside of it. I felt so weak and helpless. At that time, something within me snapped and my tears turned to blood. My conscience was pushed back and something else took over. A sadistic smile was plastered on my face, showing off pointy rows of teeth. My shoulders slumped forwards and my head tilted up and to the side as if I was questioning their authority. Then I went on a rampage. I killed 37 people that night, smiling sadistically and crying tears of blood the entire time. My parents were finally able to stop me by putting a seal on the palm of my hand and engraving several seals on my new sword.

The ironic part is that the seal is shaped like the kanji for death. My parents and I moved to Konoha with my older sister a few days later. She was just graduating the ninja academy at the time. They hoped that I would find a new life there and signed me up for the ninja academy that my older sister had loved so much. I didn't find a new life. Ever since the incident, I was stoical and indifferent to almost everyone else. However, I did manage to make a few 'friends.'

Sasuke Uchiha was an acquaintance of mine. We shared some things in common. Meme Yamasaki was the most annoying person I had ever met, but at the same time someone I felt somewhat comfortable around. She is probably the closest thing I have to a friend other than my older sister, Sayuri. I've been living with Sayuri ever since our parents died while on a mission. My twin brother still protects me beyond the grave through the part of his soul that is caged within my black sword.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Was it depressing enough?


	9. Background: Meme

**A/N: **Meme belongs to dirty-icing along with all of Meme's relatives. This is her background chapter, so it's all of her ideas and effort. I only changed this to first person POV. Kthnxbye

We don't own Naruto, no mater how many times we've tried to buy it…

**Background: Meme Yamasaki**

_Meme's POV:_

Hey, I'm Meme. I'm 17 years old and live in Konoha. I'm usually bubbly and all smiles, but I always say what's on my mind. You make me mad, I cuss you out. Oh, and I LOVE food

Personally, I would say that I used to be like Hinata when I was younger. The only difference is that I had a little bit more confidence in myself. I've definitely become stronger over the years and I've only really been close to death once. When I was 16, my team and I were sent on a protection mission, and let's just say our team wasn't meant to protect people. We're better at assassinations. Anyway, Takeshi (teammate) went off by himself to try and kill the head of the organization that was threatening the person we were sent to protect. He was beaten badly and ended up in the hospital for a good 3 months after. Then the entire organization swarmed me, Amaya (teammate), and Isamu (leader of the mission).

Amaya didn't let herself rest and ended up having to retreat to cough up blood for the next 32 hours. I was targeted by the leader who just happened to have a life long grudge against Uchihas. Lucky me. Isamu ended up teleporting us all safely away after we all nearly died. I got a nasty scar on my calf from that mission.

Oh! That reminds me. I have TONS of battle scars. I have one on my shoulder, one on my calf, three on my stomach from a ninja tiger, one on my right palm from fighting a rouge ninja (the kunai went through my hand because there wasn't any other way to stop it from hitting me other than trying to catch it), one on my foot (don't ask…), and a couple on my thigh. Each one of my scars has a long and complicated story to go along with it. When I meet someone new, I ramble on and on about each scar especially if they get bored of my rambling.

Another thing about me is that I will keep fighting no matter how much pain I'm in. So, until I drop unconscious or dead, expect me to be hyper and kicking all the way. Some days, I hate the world and avoid all contact with other people and go on rampages. However, I'm usually fine the next day, so don't ask me about it when I feel better. Watch out if you ever get on my nerves, because I WILL cuss you out until either you start to cry or I feel better.

Naruto has got to be my best friend. I really admire him, he's like my idol. I absolutely LOVE pulling pranks with him. He even taught me how to do the sexy jutsu :3 You better watch your back Kakashi, because I'm going to see what's under the mask under your mask!

I live with my mom in a nice house. She's a medical ninja and people are always telling me how happy they are that she was there to heal them. My dad died five years ago. Just because I think about it a lot doesn't mean it's okay to ask about him. Don't expect me to mention him EVER. As a tribute to him, I wear a small bandage on my left cheek. He used to have a scar there and would always cover it up with a bandage.

**A/N: **That was Meme's background; do I have any others that want to give writing a background for their character a try? (other than Luna's moon1100. I already know that she's making one)


	10. Background: Yuzuki

**A/N: **Yuzuki and some other background characters are owned by Sealed in the Sea. This chapter reflects the thoughts and effort of her

We don't own Naruto…

**Background: Yuzuki Asai**

_Yuzuki's POV:_

I had a relatively normal childhood. I grew up in Getsugakure as the only child of two jounin. Needless to say, I was at the top of my class and gained ranks fairly quickly. I got in a good deal of trouble, though. My best friend, Aiko, always helped me hide after pulling pranks or starting fights. We would hide out in a hidden cave by the base of one of the many mountains in the Moon country. Aiko had already signed a summoning contract with bats(they helped her find our cave). She was the one who helped me get a contract with the bats.

Overall, she was sweet, kind of shy, and caring. She started learning medical ninjutsu at the age of 10 because she wanted to help me and our other teammate as much as possible when we went on missions. She wasn't very strong, but she made up for power with healing techniques. She was always there to heal us whenever we got hurt.

The only thing I regret from my childhood is that I couldn't save her when she needed my help. I couldn't return all of her favors. We went on our first A-ranked mission when I was 13. We were just sent on an assassination mission for one missing nin. It turned out that the missing nin that we were sent to kill had formed alliances with other missing ninja and they all attacked at once after we stumbled into their camp.

There were too many ninja. We were overwhelmed. Our jounin leader was the first to pass out. Our other teammate followed shortly after. I was stabbed in the stomach and my opponent was about to kill me when Aiko jumped in front of me and took the blow. His katana went all the way through her chest.

She coughed blood up violently and smiled at me one last time before her eyes closed forever. My eyes watered and my heartbeat sped up, which wasn't good for my wound. After about a minute, my head fogged up and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital in Getsugakure with bandages wrapped around my stomach. It hurt to even breathe, so I didn't try to sit up.

When the nurse came in the room, I questioned her about what happened to my other teammates. She just shook her head and gave me a look filled with pity. I felt like my heart had been sucked into a black hole.

Later, I learned that both the leader and my other teammate had been captured and tortured. They were killed when they failed to reveal any useful information. To this very day, I still have no idea why I wasn't taken like my other teammates or merely killed like Aiko.

Since that day, I've worked my ass off to become stronger and protect the people I care about, because I don't want to watch anyone else die the way Aiko did. Now, I'm a hunter ninja. I was able to take revenge on the missing ninja that killed Aiko. What really irked me was that they didn't recognize me. Sigh. I really hope it's because I've improved and changed a lot since that day.

**A/N: **Sob stories are really fun to write R&R please!


	11. Are You Worthy?

**A/N: **Hey guys! There are going to be more background stories later, but for now, I'm going to continue with the main plot part. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto

**Are You Worthy?**

_Third Person POV:_

Dinner started out with Hidan getting beat up by Itachi for being late. Unfortunately, they got blood on the home-cooked meal (Hidan: it was severely burnt anyway!) that Konan had prepared for everyone. She went on a semi-rampage, beating up Hidan, until Pein was finally able to calm her down and move her to the other side of the table. After an argument with Kakuzu, everyone (only the Akatsuki members) decided to order take out from a nearby village.

Meanwhile, all of the girls that the members had brought back were locked in the living room by chakra seal tags to make sure no one misbehaved. Each of them was given a bowl of some sort of soup and a piece of toast to eat while the Akatsuki members held a dinner meeting in the dining room, next door. Their weapons were confiscated by Kisame prior to dinner.

The Akatsuki members were now all sitting around the dinner table eating delicious take out food straight out of the cartons. Since everyone was settled down, Pein took the opportunity to tell them what was going to happen the next day. Or rather, what Madara had told him what was going to happen.

"Now that all of your 'cough' potential wives are gathered here, it's time to discuss how we'll evaluate them to make sure they're worthy of 'ehem' carrying your children," Pein blushed a slight pink as he snuck a quick peek at Konan.

"Tomorrow, each girl will pull a number out of a hat, at random, and fight the Akatsuki member who also chooses that same number. The only rule is: the member that brought the girl can't be the one to fight her. This should prevent you from holding back your true strength. You will fight until either you kill her, or she makes you bleed. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Deidara raised his hand. "What happens if we're no good at dodging?" Some of the other members snickered as they remembered the time that Deidara had come back from a mission without arms. Deidara regretted asking his question as soon as he heard the quiet laughter and flushed.

"Well then, I hope you learn how to dodge attacks within 12 hours. I expect all of you to report to training section #7 tomorrow morning at 9 with your 'cough' potential wives. Now, I'll pass this hat around and all of you need to draw a number." Pein passed the hat to Tobi, who was sitting in the chair to his left. The hat was passed around the table as each member took a folded piece of paper. It eventually made its way back to Pein who, to the surprise of a few members, didn't draw a number.

Everyone looked at him expectantly as an awkward silence filled the room. A few awkward moments later, someone finally asked the unspoken question:

"TOBI WANTS TO KNOW WHY LEADER DIDN'T PICK A NUMBER," Tobi jumped out of his seat, wiggling a little bit in excitement of having his question answered.

"There aren't any papers left," Pein answered calmly, turning the hat upside down. With that, the meeting ended and Pein started to eat his dinner again. The other members took that as a signal to continue eating as well and the room was soon filled with light hearted chatter.

In the girl room, most everyone had finished their meal and were starting to talk amongst themselves to try to figure out what they were doing there.

"Maybe we're here to be questioned and tortured…?" Meme thought out loud, her eyes widening in fear of her own question. Other girls started to look a little worried as well.

"I don't know… Why would they want to question us? I mean, we're not exactly the best people to ask in terms of connections with the kages and jinjuriki," Sayuri reassured them.

"Maybe we're hostages?" Yuzuki guessed.

"For what? They don't honestly think that they can trade us for bijuu, do they?" Amaya said coldly.

"I know why we're here…" Everyone looked at Koukyo, who shrunk a little under their stares. "We're here to breed with them."

"Did they tell you that? I'm not sure that's correct. Why would they want to-" Shouki was cut off when Konan opened the door rather loudly.

"You all need to pick a number," said the blue-haired woman with no emotion in her voice, holding out a hat. Everyone just stared at her for a while before Cina skipped over to her and pulled a number out of the hat. Everyone followed and took numbers of their own.

"What the hell are these for?" Kanari asked, waving her piece of paper in the air.

"Each of you are going to be fighting an Akatsuki member to make sure you're worthy," Konan left it as that and left the room to go find Pein. The girls stared at the door she had just exited through, all severely confused. A few silent minutes later, Kisame came into the room and drained their chakra for the second time that day before dismissing them each to the room of the member that had abducted them.

The next morning, all of the Akatsuki members and their captives met at training section 7 after a small breakfast and a lot of explaining of what was going to happen in the next 12 hours.

"All right. Who has number 1?" Pein asked the Akatsuki. Kisame grinned and stepped forwards, his large sword slung over his shoulder.

"Oh crap! I hope I don't have to fight this guy!" Meme whispered to no one in particular.

"Who has number 1 over here?" Pein turned around, asking the girls. Kanari smiled sadistically and raised her hand.

Konan gave Kanari her weapons back and led her and Kisame to the enclosed fighting area as the others watched from stands encircling the arena.

"Begin!" Kisame and Kanari both took fighting stances as they waited for the other to make the first move.


End file.
